This invention is directed to an article holding device having a plurality of tilt plates which are capable of being oriented with respect to a base between a tilting mode, wherein they can tilt with respect to the base, and a fixed mode, wherein they are locked in a fixed position with respect to the base.
To assist in the organization of files, papers, magnetic recording discs and the like, there are presently available two general types of organizing devices. The first of these are fixed dividers which can be inserted into slots or the like to break up a file drawer, filing shelf, or a free standing device into individual compartments. Because the dividers in these devices are fixed with respect to the base, this type of device is primarily useful in the storage of files and the like which are withdrawn from the drawer or cabinet prior to review of the contents therein.
The second type of device which is generally available has a plurality of tilt plates which are connected to a base and can be tilted about their bottom edge. This type of device is very useful during manual collation of documents or for temporary storage of items such as invoices or the like which are actively being used during the normal business day.
Heretofore, most of the above described devices have been formed of suitable sheet metal or the like, and thus, while this material is very strong and practical for use in fixed filing cabinets and the like, it does not lend itself to usage directly on the desk of a business person because of both aesthetics and the bulk of these items. Furthermore, because of the manner of manufacturing of these devices and the material utilized in manufacturing the same, the size of the devices was fixed, and the number of dividers or tilt plates also fixed, based on parameters for an average usage. For those situations wherein a larger or a smaller size device or few or many tilt plates lead to greater usefulness and productivity, these prior devices fell short. Additionally, any expansion capability of these devices was only achievable by simply lining them up, one after the other, with no means for interconnecting the same to form larger unified structures.